My Year at Clover Heights
by BrokenAngel95
Summary: this isn't a true story, its just a kind of dark story about vampires with a happy ending.


My year at Clover Heights

It was a dark night at Clover Heights; it was darker than usual, the Church was closed like it was every night, but there was an unusually long line waiting outside. I went over to see why everyone was lining up there. I went around the corner and there was a plague of vampires roaming around the streets killing everyone and everything that get in their way. I was so shocked, I didn't even move, I was frozen, tears filling up my eyes, I felt dizzy and sick from all the blood and bodies that were around me. As fast as I could I ran to the line of people at the church. "Excuse me" I asked the woman that was last in the line. "Why isn't Father Jacobs letting you in?" She didn't answer me back. So I didn't worry about asking again because I knew that she must've already been scared. I knew that vampires couldn't walk or enter on holy ground, so I knew that we were safe…for now!

Before I knew it, there were people lining up behind me. I was staring at one lady that was behind me, she had her eyes closed and it looked and sounded like she was praying in a foreign language because she was holding two rosary beads in her hand. I also noticed that around her neck she wore a lot of crucifixes. When she stopped praying I asked her if I could borrow some of her necklaces in case I had a run-in with a vampire or two. It's not like she would run out of them or anything. So she just nodded and handed them over without saying anything. I finally realized that Father Jacobs wont answer the door so I walked straight up to the door and kicked it as I hard as I could, when the door unlocked I walked in and everyone followed. Once everyone was in the church the door shut by itself. I started to smell this revolting, dead smell. So I told everyone to stay where they were, while I was walking over to the terrible smell. I looked behind the chairs that were set up for tomorrow's meeting with the Mayor of the town. I walked to the piano and took a look behind it and there he was Father Jacobs in his robes holding a rosary bead in his hand. DEAD! I couldn't believe it. He was dead. I started to feel sick again because of the blood. Blood was everywhere! Calmly and slowly I started walking back to the others. "He's dead" I whispered. Tears were filling up my eyes again. "Who could have done this?" said the woman I met before. "I don't know, it wasn't a vampire because they can't enter holy ground." That means if it wasn't a vampire, there was something else supernatural out there that wants to kill us. But I wasn't going to tell them that I'm not going to scare them even more tonight.

I decided if I wanted to find the creature that killed Father Jacobs I wasn't going to stand here and babble on about how he died too young. I told the people that they were safe upstairs in the attic so they walked up together and I told them to be careful and that I'll come back for them when it's safe.

I ran up to the door but then I realized that I needed weapons…lots of weapons. I went up the stairway to the storeroom and found a bag that I could put the weapons in. I looked through closets and finally I came across a huge, silver locker. The key was still in it, Father Jacobs must have been here just before he died. I turned the key and heard it unlock, I opened the locker and there were heaps and heaps of weapons in it. I grabbed a crossbow, stakes, swords and knives, a bat, holy water and huge crucifix. I threw it all in the bag and almost jumped down the stairs and ran out the door.

The vampires were still there but because there was no one out, they were just walking around smoking, bashing cars and putting houses on fire. But there was something funny about one vampire I noticed. He looked so familiar, so without getting noticed I walked closer to see who he was. I hid behind a bush that was behind him. I did know him! His name is Dimitri Delarosa and he has been my best friend since I was 7. I haven't seen him since my birthday 2 years ago. Great! My best friend is a vampire, my other best friend Lilith Ozera is a witch. And then there's me…Lianna Brown a human with a great knowledge of vampires and able to dabble in the world of witchcraft with the help of Lilith.

Instead of thinking about my friends being witches and vampires, I decided Dimitri isn't worth it anymore. He's not Dimitri now. So I took of running in the woods to find my house or Lilith's house. But while I was running I heard crackling in the bushes behind me, but I didn't have time to look everywhere because I've already wasted a lot of time. I started running again, but then I heard that sound, so this time I decided to have a quick look. I thought it was some kind of scared animal like a puppy or rabbit. I couldn't see anything so instead of running I started walking; I was only a couple of minutes away anyway. Then I heard the sound again, and I was getting really angry now. But then out of nowhere I saw these big, round, yellow eyes staring straight at me. The eyes didn't blink, they didn't move. They just looked. They looked right through my soul. This time I could hear my heart pumping. I felt the world spinning around me; I pass out with those eyes still watching me.

The next morning I wake up in my room and on my bed with no knowledge of how I got here. My clothes are still on and my bag of weapons lay right next to me. I thought to myself I must have passed out for a long time. But then I suddenly remember those eyes. Those yellow eyes. I had no idea what they were. With my history of supernatural beings I couldn't explain what that was. I get up out of bed, get my clothes and go into the bathroom and have shower. I turn the water on and get in. That feels so much better, but then I feel something stinging on my back I try to see what it is but I can't. So I stop the shower and get out, I have a look in the mirror. I have this huge mark on my back. I don't know what that mark is, I have never seen it before. I look everywhere else on my body and I also see that I have another mark just like the one on my back, only it's on my both of my wrists. I thought it must have been when I passed out that the monster with the yellow eyes took me somewhere and left those marks.

I got dressed and went downstairs; I put on two wrist bands so they would hide the marks from my family. I ate breakfast, and then I called Lilith to ask her to come over, to help me identifying the marks. I ran up to my room, and then I heard the doorbell ring, Lilith's here. Mum answered the door, and invited her in. We both ran up to my room, and I asked her if she brought her Wicca books  
over. She did. She identified the marks on my back and my wrists, which were a mark for a ritual, to protect someone. So maybe I was wrong about those yellow eyes. Maybe they were trying to protect me from other supernatural creatures, such as the vampires. So I didn't worry about those marks for now. Not until tonight, when I go out to hunt. Lilith and I both put a spell on the house so nothing would come in and hurt my family. We went over to Lilith's house to do the same thing.

When I left her house, it was night time so I went back to my house and packed weapons. I walked through those bushes again and couldn't find the eyes, so maybe it was true, that the eyes were protecting me. But then I saw something weird, two girls and about 20 vampires. Those girls were fighting them with some excellent skills. The girls staked the vampires and they shriveled up, and then when they fell to the ground the girls took out this vial with something in it and poured it over on the dead vampires and they disappeared. Once all the vampires were gone, I walked over to those girls and said to them "hello, I saw you fighting those vampires. I just wanted to ask who you girls are." One girl had blonde hair and the other had black hair. The blonde answered "We are The Supernatural Slayers". I've heard of that group. I've always wanted to join, but you have to be 19, im only 15. "What are your names?" I asked them. The black-haired one answered "Sienna Wondergood." I looked at the blonde, and she answered "I'm Serena Wondergood" they were sisters, which is rare for Supernatural Slayers. We all went hunting and while they staked vampires, I watched and learnt some moves for fighting.

I was tired after that, so the girls went home, and so did I. T hey said that fighting tires you. I knew the spell that Lilith and I did worked because mum told me that she saw some creatures at the window and when they tried to come in it bounced back and she also said that it was so scared that it ran away and didn't come back. Every night Sienna, Serena and I all went out to fight and hunt and talk together. It's been 3 months, and nearly all the vampires and other creatures were gone. My family was very proud of me and so was Lilith. Sienna and Serena both asked me to join the Supernatural Slayers group, but I said no and they both were okay with that. Everything turned out okay for both my family, and Clover Heights.

That was my year at Clover Heights. I would probably never go back, but then again, you never know…I might find some vampires.

This story is by Lianna.


End file.
